Mercurial
by Light-of-Halo
Summary: In a twist of fate, and a swish of a white fan, five wild card Dynasty Warrior heroes are swept from Chi Bi and into the time of mutants, into the World of the Xmen. Pairings thus far ZhenJixwolverine, XQxZYu, xover with Xmen.


Mercurial 

chapter one: Waiting

_Full moon, sphere white  
__Its_ _drifting ever near  
__In our dreams, in the night  
__It'll_ _blind all who's near_

Zhen Ji awoke with a start, gasping for air on her lavish futon. 'Only the best for the Lady of Wei could do for her.' She thought with a bitter tone; her husband of course was no where to be found, probably off discussing battle tactics with Sima Yi. She sat up, her deep espresso hair down and in slight disarray.

"That dream…it felt…so real." She murmured to the darkness. She dreamt strange things, of buildings that shone like swords, and Juggernauts that roamed the earth at incredible speeds. She didn't know what started such dreams, but she had them nonetheless. She had spoken to Zhang He about them, but he could not provide the information she needed. He only reassured her, something she wanted, but not what she seeked. 'That's it, I shall speak to Sima Yi. He must know the origins of these dreams.' She rose from the futon and donned a simple indigo dress. She quickly did her hair up into a bun and rubbed some charcoal on her eyelids for the desired liner effect. She then stole from her hut to the strategist's tent nearby. Her feet padded silently against the ground as she came upon the canvas of his tent.

"Sima Yi, I do not know of what you speak, nor do I care. You are our premier strategist and if you cannot speak of anything but Zhuge Liang then I will consider your competency. Good night, if you come up with anything useful I will be speaking with Zhu Su." Zhen Ji ducked as her husband stormed from the tent in a huff to go speak with the other strategists. She didn't like the look in his eyes; they were smoldering. She then discretely ducked into the folds of Sima Yi's tent, and looking at him crumpled over at the table made her reconsider her request.

Sima Yi looked almost defeated and distraught about something.

"What do you require Lady Zhen? Do you wish to finish what your husband has started? By all means, do so! I am, of course, at your service." He spat acidly and scattered the map of the battle of Chi Bi across the ground. She raised an eyebrow; the arrogant jerk didn't fold this easy.

"I do not care of what my husband thinks; I want you to help me with my dreams. Now. I will not lose anymore beauty sleep over them, or sanity for that matter." She commanded She narrowed her hazel eyes down at him and he immediately straightened. A flash of recognition passed through his steel gray eyes.

"So, you have them as well, so do I. This involves more people than I thought. So Zhuge Liang really has pulled out all the stops hasn't he? Tell me, you don't, for example dream of large buildings and a man in a chair that rolls do you?" He asks as he stands up and reaches for his Dark Feather and points it at me. His sinister look is immediately rejuvenated on his face. She inwardly smirks, Sima Yi isn't that bad of a guy, just a little too devious to trust.

"Yes, I dream of buildings, and Juggernauts that shine!" Zhen Ji was getting slightly excited; she was not going crazy after all. It was Zhuge Liang and his foolish tricks. She clinched her fist; she would give him a piece of her mind in the coming battle of Chi bi.

"What do you think this means Sima Yi? Why are you and I having these dreams?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I honestly cannot figure out what he is planning, but these dreams are a premonition that he cannot prevent. I have been trying to read his thoughts for weeks now but he has Pang Tong with him to put up enough of a psychic barrier to keep me at bay. Whatever this is, watch your back Lady Zhen, something tells me that the battle of Chi Bi will not be a typical battle. He is using Wu to get at us. I have also been trying to read Zhou Yu's thoughts as well, but his mind is clouded with something foreign and Lu Meng is also aiding in preventing me from looking into his thoughts deeply. The only thoughts I could find were fire and wind, but those mean little and are just stray words. It is possible that Zhuge Liang may be manipulating Zhou Yu as well." He explained; Sima Yi had conjured all the spells he could think of, but to no avail. He was very tired, dark circles were under his eyes and with Cao Pi destroying his attempts at sleep to decide if Zhen should have Zhu Shu, the advisor not the bumbling oaf, as an under officer; he couldn't stand it any more.

"I see. Well, you know what we have to do right?" Ji asked him with a smirk on her lips. "He shall pay for messing with us. We are most cunning in all of the lands. He may have the upper hand in spells, but he doesn't on the battlefield." Ji lifted her chin and regarded the battle plan on the table.

"Even though you are supposed to be on the West side of the map, if Zhuge Liang appears, let us deal with him privately. No one needs to know of his powers over your dreams, especially mine. I am still the superior strategist." Sima Yi closed his eyes and with his telekinesis, lifted the battle markers to their respected locations on the map. "Sleep now Lady Zhen, tomorrow we board our ships and head towards Wu and Shu." Zhen Ji left his tent, and left Sima Yi to his own devices. 'I was not scheduled to be in the battle of Chi Bi, but I think that I shall make a mystery appearance.' He mused to himself.

'That fool Zhuge Liang is up to something, and if he is thinking about turning Wu against us and then attacking us both in the confusion he is off his rocker! I am the best strategist this land has ever witnessed and not even Zhuge Liang will compromise my complete victory!' Sima Yi smirked and settled down into a deep meditation trance; sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford: his psychic abilities would have to be at their peak tomorrow and meditation was the best way to hone them.

"Show me what you've got, sleeping dragon of Shu." was Sima Yi's mantra.

* * *

Zhou Yu paced rapidly about his tent, he had already finished debriefing and then briefing again Huang Gai about the fire attack and trying to calm down Lu Meng who was focused on head on head battle. Though, even with the stress of the mighty Wei navy coming down on him he still would have been able to sleep if it wasn't for an itching feeling in his mind, like someone was trying to contact it. He had dreamt some strange dreams the past few nights, but they were so strange he had been unable to interpret them. He knew it couldn't have been Zhuge Liang; they had an alliance. So the only other person who it could be was Sima Yi. For obvious reasons; he wanted to know their battle strategies. 'But why the dreams?; Sima Yi was not one for trivial games.

It was common knowledge that all the strategists would come up with different mind bending spells to try to see each other's plans; Zhou Yu and Lu Xun and sometimes Lu Meng would conduct in these activities. However, this was a constant, dull, burning ache rather than the acute pain that would usually be the case. Almost like a warning.

"Oh Lord Zhou Yu what troubles you? Come to bed; we will win the battle tomorrow, piece of cake!" Xiao Qiao went to her husband's side and held his hand and looked up to his hard set yet in her pleading way. His gaze softened, her comment was so confident, and so naïve it almost made him take a step back and laugh. He needed Xiao Qiao to remember that life wasn't filled with all hardships and inevitabilities, that some things could still be laughed at, with, and taken lightly. Xiao Qiao needed him for the exact opposite reason, to make sure that she realized that life was not to be taken lightly in a time of war.

"It is not the strategy that troubles me; it's the fact that you want to participate that troubles me. This will be a hard battle Xiao; I do not have you even in our strategy." Zhou Yu half lied; he was worried about Xiao's well being in this very difficult coming battle, but he had some confidence in her abilities and that of course wasn't the thing that kept him up.

"Oh, Lord Zhou Yu don't worry about me! I'll be fine if I'm by your side; besides I've gotten so much stronger!" She laughed when she showed off a bit of muscle that she had gained since her training. Her smile being contagious, he found himself smiled too. He soon followed Xiao to bed, to appease her. He knew that he wouldn't find much sleep tonight, but he always felt more rested in her arms. They crossed the dirt ground to their sleeping pad and crawled together under the covers. He enclosed his arms around her as she soon fell into a deep sleep.

'I can't let this head pain affect me. If it continues tomorrow I will have to ignore it to protect her.' He thought to himself as he gazed down at his little beauty. He really was quite lucky to have her by his side. The unconditional loyalty, though naïve, was what he needed in these chaotic times and he wouldn't trade her for the world. He soon too fell into a light doze, but not Xiao Qiao; she faked it. She knew that something was wrong with her Zhou Yu and that it was something that he felt like he couldn't share with her.

'Or maybe, he has those strange dreams too, the one with the fast moving Juggernauts. Or maybe I did something to anger him!'

'Did I do something wrong? I know I'm not like most women my age, or close to it. Perhaps I should talk to Da.' She expertly, through very reluctantly, released herself from Zhou Yu's warm embrace and crept from her tent to find Da. Many thoughts poured into her mind 'If it's the dreams, the best person to ask would be Lu Meng, Lu Xun would think something different if I snuck in his tent late at night.' Xiao Qiao was naïve, but not that naïve.

She then decided to ask Lu Meng first, mostly because of the fact that she didn't want the fact confirmed that she was not good enough for her Lord Zhou Yu. That fact always sat in the back of her mind, that she was not quite the woman he needed. She frowned slightly as she gazed up at the many twinkling stars and before she knew it she was at Lu Meng's tent. She bit her lip, feeling guilty to wake him from a sleep over a silly dream.

"Master Lu Meng….psst! Master Lu Me—!" She whispered, and was surprised when he immediately came to the tent opening. His heavily eye browed eyes knitted in confusion and concern. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened the tent flap, looking about to make sure the guards on duty didn't get the wrong idea about their late night rendezvous.

"Xiao, what is the matter? Is something wrong with you and Zhou Yu? Did he do something to you that you didn't want?" Lu Meng asked the last one more hesitantly, It wasn't like he could punish him if he did; they were married. He could do how he pleased with her as long as he didn't kill her but even that was a mere slap on the wrist. However, if he did, he would never be regarded with anything close to the same amount of respect as he had, at least not by him. Yet, the thought was almost laughable, Zhou Yu held the highest respect, and perhaps even love for Xiao. Zhou Yu was everything to Xiao and if she were abused she would show it, but if that was not the case, why was Xiao here?

"No, and double No!" she said, almost raising her voice above a whisper at the mere suggestion that Zhou Yu would mistreat her. "Something is troubling Lord Zhou Yu, and I have been having strange dreams! What if something weird is going to happen?" Lu Meng almost rolled his eyes; he could have done it in the darkness of his tent, but he didn't.

"He is probably stressed about the battle tomorrow, and nervous that you won't listen to him and want to fight in it." Lu Meng paused however, Xiao knows Zhou Yu better than most people, and if she is this concerned perhaps it is not the battle. "What are your dreams like?" He found himself asking

"They are really lifelike, but yet not real. I don't know, I mean, like, I have my fans, and am in my attack garb, but where I'm fighting doesn't make sense. It feels real, I can feel myself cutting though things, but the things are strange. They are like Yue Ying's fearsome Juggernauts, but are shiny like swords and they move faster than any horse I've seen! Also, I sometimes see incredibly tall buildings that are shiny like swords too! But the dreams are different then most dreams, they start in a white blur and end in a white blur. Oh Lu Meng, what do they mean?" She pleaded, she rushed everything out and she hopped up and down to calm herself. Lu Meng pondered the information. Xiao Qiao's dreams sound like someone has been mind diving…the white blurs are simuliar to when…Zhuge Liang!

'Zhuge Liang has been mind diving into Xiao Qiao for information! Yet, the dreams are strange, fast juggernauts shiny like swords, and large buildings? Why wouldn't he fill her dreams with nightmares instead? Why even dreams?' Lu Meng was confused, and wondered if he should tell Xiao the truth or not. He opted against it. 'It would confuse her too much even if I explained mind diving. I'm sure Zhou Yu will teach it to her once she is mature enough to grasp mind defense' Lu Meng sighed. 'I don't think the dreams are the source of Zhou Yu's stress either, even in sleep he is too powerful to overcome by simple mind diving.'

"Xiao, I don't think there is anything to worry about, go back to your husband and sleep, at dawn we attack." He pushed Xiao from his tent and she bit her lip. 'Why do I get the feeling in my stomach that tomorrow something bad is going to happen?' Xiao thought, but the extreme desire to be in Zhou Yu's arms again was too strong to ignore. With a grace that was often absent in battle, she frolicked back to Lord Zhou Yu.

'Oh Lord Zhou Yu, perhaps it is I who am making you upset.' She opened her tent flap and looked at Zhou Yu, his face contorted in pain, or a nightmare. She went to the sleeping futon and laid down beside him, gazing at his pained face and encircling his strong torso with her lithe arms. She made sure that Zhou Yu's face looked peaceful and content again before she too sunk into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

Ma Chao was brooding. He wanted Cao Cao dead. It was simple. However, he was not to participate in the battle of Chi Bi. He could get there, he would. He didn't trust Zhuge Liang would understand his quest for justice; strategists were strange people of course. He couldn't trust anyone to understand the need for rectifying this injustice. He would ride to the battle site of Chi Bi; he was not supposed to be in this battle, but he would sneak in, by himself. Wu wouldn't attack him, or get in his way.

This might be his last chance to bring justice to the world, and he wouldn't pass it up because of battle strategy or politics. Besides, on his trusty steed Shadow, his horse riding was unmatched even by the great Lu Bu himself. With this resolution, and the fact that whenever he slept strange dreams would haunt him; he got on his black steed and rode off into the equally black night to the eminent battle ground of Chi Bi. He needed no one; he was self reliant. With his Stallion Fury gripped tightly on his right side, he forced his steed onward.

Liu Bei was virtuous, but Zhuge Liang confused him. Zhuge Liang used strange methods such as mind bending and all sorts of spells to obtain the results he wanted. He overheard rumors that Zhuge Liang was working with Pang Tong on a project that could alter the future. 'Alter the future with spells and scrolls, ridiculous. The only way to change your destiny is with clarity and a spear.'Though, he did need to find Zhuge Liang to get the position of Cao Cao; he didn't know Cao Cao's exact location and even though he was a fearsome general of Shu, he wouldn't have back up, and fighting on ships is tricky. Cao Cao's name brought acid to his throat.

He fought in the name of justice, not revenge. 'If I wanted revenge, I'd go after his son, make him feel what it felt like to lose someone that close to you.' Ma Chao sneered and looked at the muted land before him. The lush vegetation was bathed in an eerie yet lovely pale blue moonlight that was almost full. The sounds of crickets and cicadas popped and crackled all around him and he felt nostalgic of his home.

He wondered briefly how his old friend Pang De was doing; he knew he joined Wei, but didn't hold it against him much. It did feel like a betrayal, but Pang De was a man of missions, not of virtue, they came from different constellations, but they were still stars on the battlefield. He would like to face Pang De in battle again; he would prove a worthy adversary indeed. He smiled lightly to that, when they used to spar together. Pang De was cool, emotionless, and he executed without hesitation; He on the other hand, was wild, passionate, and he was picky about who he killed. They worked wonderfully together, but it was fated they would be separated.

"Destiny, is a strange mistress indeed Shadow." His words rolled of his tongue like they were not his own. His horse flicked his ears and made a bubbling lip noise with made Ma Chao chuckle. "You never know, what may happen when the sun rises on Chi bi, which is why we have to live with pure intentions now." He set his jaw firmly and they road off into the star speckled night.

* * *

"Preparations are complete Prime Minister. Ready to give them a whoopin'?" Pang Tong handed him a glowing white potion. "With this, the battlefield will be rid of wild cards and rivals!" Pang Tong was intrigued, his master's plan was brilliant, though unorthodox. He handed the vial to Zhuge Liang who inspected it. Zhuge Liang's face lit up like roman candles. His lips curled into blood chilling grin. He looked like a demon, or more correctly, a dragon.

"This will get rid of those who oppose us, Pang Tong. Everything is fair on the field of battle, even this." He regarded the altar he set up; it was not only going to call forth the wind, but something else that was much more important. He turned to Pang Tong, his white robes contrasting starkly against the dark indigo night.

"This will take care of the only ones who can disrupt our plans. Sima Yi, for obvious reasons, Zhen Ji because she and Sima Yi are the ones giving Cao Pi his drive. Zhen Ji makes Cao Pi strong by reassuring him, and of course Sima Yi for his guidance. Zhou Yu, again for obvious reasons. We need to get rid of the strategists for the other sides, and this plan will do the trick quite nicely. I can only transport a few people, it would take more energy and psychic ability than I possess to do five; I can only do four and still be healthy." He stated, twisting his fingers through his short beard; thinking about his liaison to the world to which he was about to send the unfortunate four.

"Yeah, but, I still don't get why you've got Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao is pretty much devoted to Zhou Yu; if he falls, so will she." Pang Tong scratched his backside and Zhuge Liang pretended not to notice. "I mean, c'mon Liang, to use it on Wei Yan would be a better use, no?" He questioned again, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Wei Yan is favored by my master and to my master I serve. I will not disobey Liu Bie for convenience sake. Xiao Qiao, though inexperienced and not a typical warrior, lifts the morale of her army by her loyalty and confidence. She is the light that Wu carries. To extinguish that would also extinguish what is left of her sister's light after Sun Ce's death and thus Wu's morale will be dampened." Zhuge Liang explained with a flourish.

"I see, so, how do we go about this thing again? You have to do it at the altar?" Pang Tong came closer to the massive altar that stood like a monument under the near full moon. There was a giant bronze cauldron in the middle and spires at the corners that seemed to grasp the sky.

"Yes, though, only I can be at the altar at the time of the summoning. If anyone enters the altar they will be transported as well, and if any enemies enter they will interfere and destroy my work.You will be responsible for making sure our allies hold the enemy at bay, and to make sure none go on the altar at the time of the summoning; understand?" Zhuge Liang's voice turned serious and Pang Tong nodded in compliance. To tell the truth, Pang Tong was a little wary of what Zhuge Liang was up to.

'This is an odd and devious way to go about killing your enemies, not much honor there. And I don't know what the guy who Zhuge has been communicating with, wants from these guys but I don't want to find out. This will either be a total success, or Liu Bei will hear about it and question its integrity.' Pang Tong thought to himself as he began to walk to his tent for some sleep. He had a lot to do tomorrow; deceiving Cao Cao is sometimes not a walk in a park

"Good Luck tomorrow Liang." Pang Tong said, not bothering to turn around to face him 'You'll most likely need it.' He grumbled to himself and waddled back to his tent. Zhuge Liang didn't really hear what Pang Tong had to say, he was too busy regarding his masterpiece with an unfocused gaze

"Soon, I will have no competition and I can gain the land for my Master. I will do the greatest service I can for him." Zhuge Liang chanted to the wind, closing his eyes and imagining the world at peace.

_Full moon, sphere white  
__It's drifting ever near  
__In our dreams, in the night  
__It'll blind all who's near_

AN: Ok, I know that this seems a bit far-fetched, bear with me. it will be worth it. And I know that Ma Chao doesn't really join Shu till later, but just pretend for this fic that he does, its called creative licensing XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own dynasty warriors or X-men and feel free to review details about X-men to me, I don't really know X-men all that well and I have yet to see the third movie, so im basing off the second movie for now. think of it as something that happens btw the first and second movie I suppose. if I see X3 before I get into the X-men scenes I will change the fic accordingly. so far the pairings are Zhen jixwolverine, XQxZY, and perhaps Ma Chaox some Xmen character, Sima Yix some Xmen character

if you feel strongly that Ma Chao or Sima Yi should be paired with (insert X-men character here) then drop a review and explain why, I'm open to suggestions!

please review, if this is a horrible fic, please flame! XD this is my first DW5 fic and I would love some constructive crit.


End file.
